fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Bernhard Vergilius
Bernhand Vergilius was a noble on the hive world Triton, untill his family was killed by a Chaos Cult and he was attacked and left for dead. He narrowly escaped death when the cult managed to have most of the planets population possessed by Daemons of Khorne, and he managed to escape as Exterminatus was declared shortly afterwards. He discovered that the Cult Leader, Algernon Gosselin, also had escaped and vowed to kill him no matter the cost. Being the sole heir of his family's fortune, he used all his riches into funding his attempts to find Algernon and bringing him to justice. Early Life As a child, he was submitted to extensive training in the art of duelling, with both the sword and pistol. Such skills would be usefull later in life. His training reigime was both harsh and effective, worth its weight in gold as he aged. He at the time believed that it was merely an amusing trifle. Orphanage At the age of seventeen, he was attacked by members of a Chaos Cult based upon that planet. As he was later to learn, his family had offended its leader, and they were striking back against all of the members of his family. Four of them attacked him at once, knocking him out and giving him a scar high up on his face, right next to his left eye. When he came to, he was bleeding profusely from wounds to his abdomen and chest. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he made his way to a local house of healing, where his last sight before he passed out was his family's house, burning to the ground. Exterminatus When he awoke, he was by himself. His wounds had healed, but everywhere he looked, blood was splattered. As he was soon to know, the cult was gaining power and attempting to offer a great enough sacrifice to summon a Bloodthirster of Khorne. The Inquisition had noticed this, and an Inquisitor (Junius Fabianus) was using their usual brand of "investigating". However, the Inquisitor and his retinue were ambushed by many more cultists, and were soon overwhelmed. Bernhard just managed to "come to the rescue" in time to save the unconcious Inquisitor's life. He believed that by helping him, he took a step closer to finding the Cult Leader. Unknown to either, one member of the retinue was still alive, by his sheer force of will and regenerative qualities more than anything else. With nothing left to save upon the planet, with most of the citizens possessed by Daemons, Junius left the planet, having the grace to save the life of Bernhard out of pity and the desire to rid himself of his life-debt. At the last moment, one of two other survivors appeared and he too was transported off world before Cyclonic Warheads levelled everything. Captain Vergilius Upon being rescued from death, the Inquisitor had one last repayment to give. Trained by the hardest regieme Junius could dream up, he became a Captain of a regiment which was created to fight alongside an Inquisitor would the circumstances stop the Grey Knights from being of asisstance. Acting Commander of that regiment for the time being, he was inscribed with Hexagrammic and Pentagrammic wards. He was constantly hunting Algernon, after it was discovered that he was still alive. He asked for nothing less than the total destruction of his foes, no more than that his men would die valiantly holding the line. He was seen to be a true leader, and only his lack of experience kept him back. Death Returning from a dozen campaigns, Captain, now Colonel, Vergilius was immediately called by Junius to clense a world almost completely taken over by Daemons. This was an experimental strategy devised by Junius. If Vergilius was killed, they would have no other course of action but Exterminatus. The entire battle was open trench warfare, which lasted for hours, charging and counter charges. At the very end, Vegilius declared an all-out-charge in an attempt to finally eradicate the menace. Reaching hostile lines, Vergilius met face to face with Algernon Gosselin, swelled with Daemonic powers. Duelling him, Vergilius was overmatched. He had underestimated his opponent's full powers, and he was tossed aside almost contemptuously. Despite three broken ribs, severe internal bleeding and several ruptured organs, Colonel Vergilius stood up again the challenge Algernon. During the duel, Algernon impaled Vergilius with his sword, with the Colonel cutting off Algernon's right arm as a repayment. The severely wounded Vergilius had the final member of his regiment charging with him cut down as Algernon made his escape. Colonel Vergilius was no longer in any shape to continue fighting, and he is believed to have been killed by a single Bolt Pistol round to his right temple. When the news of Vergilius' reached Junius, he declared Exterminatus down, knowing that he had no other choice. Most of the now deceased Colonel Vergilius' regiment was destroyed that day, with the exception of a single training facility upon a distant world. Characteristics Before the destruction of his homeworld, Bernhard was always seen a a bright, smiling child. Doubt and dissent was far from his mind, able to trust anyone no matter who they were and whatever they had done. After the destruction, he was seen as a quiet, reserved type full of bitterness and hate. On the outside, he rarely showed any expression publicly, often denying he could feel any emotions. He never stopped hating Chaos for what they had done, what they had made necessary. Algernon was the full target of his desire for revenge, as he would never stop hunting him, rarely stopping to rest. Bernhard usually only sleeps when biologically necessary, and never for longer than six hours. Because of this, his motor skills have decreased by a significant amount. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Imperial Soldiers of Note